Inner Child
by UchihaGirl58
Summary: Shiro meets someone in Ichigo's inner world that he doesn't like. He is the craziest thing in this world and he won't accept second place.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Bleach fic! Yay me! Please don't judge me to harshly.

This was originally intended to be a yaoi and it may end up continuing if anyone likes it, dunno. I don't know how I came up with this nonsense but I like the idea of Shiro meeting the other people that live in Ichigo's head.

Disclaimer: "Can I have Bleach?"

Ichigo: "No"

"What about Ichigo?"

Shiro: "No"

"Shiro?"

Ichigo: "No"

"Ice cream?"

Both: "Why not..."

I also don't own The Amanda Show just in case anyone else spots that reference!

* * *

Shiro lay on his back in Ichigo's funky upside down world contemplating the meaning of his life, sure he sought to take over Ichigo's body but _why_? He sighed wishing something interestiong would happen to take his mind, or was it ichigo's, off strange metaphysical questions.

"Echo!" Someone shouted, the voice sounded childish. What the hell, Shiro thought sitting up and searching for the source of the voice. "Hyuu, this is freaky." Shiro saw a young boy who looked remarkably like a mini Ichigo standing a little ways away.

"Hey, kid who're you?" Shiro asked annoyed, why was there a kid in this world. More importantly _how_ was there a kid in this world.

"Who am I? Who're you?" The boy asked grumpily.

"I don't have to explain myself to a kid." Shiro said grabbing the boy by the scruff of his neck.

"You do if I do this." The boy smirked and a load of toys fell on Shiro's head forcing him to release the child. "Haha, you look like an idiot! What a loser!"

"Who's the loser!" Shiro jumpped up throwing the toys off, the boy ran and he gave chase but children were suprisingly nimble and fast.

"Loser, loser!" The boy chanted over and over again driving him insane(-er). "I know!" Suddenly and once again out of nowhere the boy produced a coconut. "Knock knock!"

"I ain't answering!" Shiro shouted.

"You better or I'm going to throw this coconut at you're head!" The boy shouted laughing.

"Fine, who the hell is there?" Shiro did not like coconuts, they were gross.

"Coconut!" The boys eyes had tears at their edges where he was trying to hold back laughter.

"What that makes no sense!"

"Answer!" The kid was stubborn.

"Damn it!" Shiro grumbled, "Coconut who!"

"Imma hit you in the head with a coconut!" He replied in a distinctly country accent and threw the coconut bonking Shiro on the head. "Wow what a loser don't you ever watch t.v.!" He said. "There's probably one in here!" He threw open one of the windows and fell inside.

"Hey you can't do that!" Shiro shouted.

"Why not?" The boy said popping his head out.

"Because!" Shiro really didn't know why, he had never tried it.

"Loser, I'll do whatever I want!" The boy stuck his tongue out and shut the window.

"Get back here!" Shiro said diving at the window.

"Why?" He heared behind him, he looked and saw the boy pop out of another window.

"Because I said so!" Shiro said.

"You're not the boss of me!" Once again the boy went back into hiding just as he dived for the window.

"You're annoying me!" Shiro screamed.

"Why?" The boy popped up. It went on like that for an unknown amount of time Shiro telling the boy to get back and the boy asking why.

"Hey, what the hell is going on here?" Ichigo's familiar voice asked angrily. "I'm trying to get some sleep!"

"Ichigo, there's this kid!" Shiro said out of breath, "You have to kill it, because it can't be human!" He was shocked that the boy had drained him of energy.

"What?" Ichigo looked confused until the boy popped out of a window and ran up to them.

"Aw are we done playing already?" He asked pouting.

"I'll kill you!" Shiro scrambled for the kid and they ran around Ichigo until he stopped them.

"Hold it," Ichigo said grabbing the boys shirt and pushing Shiro back.

"You hold him, I'll slice him to bits." Shiro whispered dangerously.

"That doesn't sound fun." The boy whined.

"Hey, what are you doing here anyway?" Ichigo asked the boy.

"I was playing." The kid responded, so Ichigo knew this kid.

"Obviously, go back." Ichigo released him and the boy pouted, "Hurry or I'll let Shiro kill you."

"Aw, you wouldn't do that to your inner-child." The boy said before running off.

"Inner-child?" Shiro looked at Ichigo shocked, so that's what Ichigo had been like as a kid?

"What everyone's got one." Ichigo shrugged.

"Yeah but that kid was insane." Shiro said. "Were you really like that as a kid?"

"My dad did tell me I was a handful." Ichigo laughed.

"I need a nap." Shiro fell on his back ready to pass out.

"I ought to let the two of you play more often, now I'll get a good nights rest." Ichigo said.

"You caused this?"

"He wanted to meet you, night!" Ichigo called.

"Hey, Ichigo." Shiro said quickly, "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Ichigo asked without thinking.

"Zangetsu."

"Oh, no!" He had obviously figured out where Shiro was going with this and began to run. Un-luckily for him, Shiro had just enough energy left to chase him down and hit him in the head.

* * *

Well, well, tell me what you think? I like reviews they make me write more! And some even get me to edit! :O

Also if you want read some of my other stories, it would make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Oh and I do own Ichigo's inner child, I bought him off a guy, 'cause I know a guy. Now I keep him in a pretty green box!

Thankies for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Merry Christmas everyone! Okay so I know that this update took forever but well... I just couldn't figure this out. I'm not sure really but for some reason this was hard to write, and then there was November (check my profile and you'll understand).

BTW Forgive me if the end is a little loopy, I had my wisdom teeth removed on the twenty-third.

Disclaimer: Maybe I'll get ownership of Bleach as a Christmas present! (No, no you won't) :(

* * *

Shiro felt his eye twitch. He could feel the his whole body rebel against not taking action, yes he had been strictly forbidden from killing_ IT_. It, was Ichigo's heinous Inner-child, and it needed to die. Well Shiro supposed he was a he, so, he needed to die. No wait that doesn't sound right. _Poke_, Shiro's eye twitched again. He was resolutely ignoring the child, or at least trying his best to. He was doing a poor job, Lil'Ichi, as Shiro had chosen to call him, had noticed the twitch of his eye. "I'm annoying you." He said proudly.

"No you're not." Shiro said, staring into the distance.

"No you're not." He repeated.

"What?" Shiro asked confused.

"What?" Lil'Ichi said.

"What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" Lil'Ichi's mouth was twitching with the hint of a smile.

"Stop repeating everything I say!" Shiro shouted angrily, this kid got on his nerves!

"Stop repeating everything I say!" Lil'Ichi punctuated the statement with a laugh.

"I'm going to kill you!" Shiro shouted now ignoring Ichigo's order not to kill, attack or harm his Inner child in any way. He jumped up and ran after the kid who took off laughing and jumping into open windows and out of others- Shiro still wasn't sure he should be doing that.

"I'm going to kill you!" Lil'Ichi repeated. Shiro screamed in annoyance and fell back on his ass out of breath, he was pissed but he was tired!

"Ichigo!" He shouted, "Get it away from me!" He was exhausted, Ichigo had been dumping the kid on him for a week now and this was had gotten ridiculous on Monday.

"He's not listening, we're in math, so the big me said not to make so much noise." Lil'Ichi said smugly. True his activity had been quite, if just as annoying as his voice. Shiro glared at the little brat, he knew that if he really wanted to he could kill the little monster, easy. Something stopped him though. He supposed the brat had grown on him, kinda, sorta in a weird 'I hate you but you're kinda amusing' way. "Shiro!" The kid whined sitting on the ground and pouting. "I'm hungry!"

"Huh?" Shiro looked at the kid like he was crazy, which he was, but that wasn't the point right now. They didn't eat, they were just a part of Ichigo, as long as he ate they were alive, it wasn't like they had their own bodies to keep up. "Kid, you can't be hungry."

"Uh-huh, I can be whatever I want to be Mama said." Lil'Ichi told him obstinately. Shiro sighed, where was he supposed to get food for the stubborn little brat.

"Well I don't know what to do about it, there ain't any food here." Shiro told him plainly. "If you want to complain to someone talk to Ichigo."

"There is to food!" Lil'Ichi accused, "It's right in here!" He pointed to a window and dived right in. Shiro gaped, there was no way. Lil'Ichi came out lugging something shocking, it was a bag- at least twice his own size- filled to the brim with candy.

"What in the name of all that is holy, is that?" Shiro asked shocked.

"Candy dumbass." Lil'Ichi said. On Wednesday Shiro had decided to teach Lil'Ichi bad words, Ichigo wasn't pleased.

"Yeah, but how the hell did you get all that?" Shiro was in awe.

"Four years of adorable me taking my even more adorable little sisters out for Halloween." He said with a smile, "People thought I needed a reward for being such a good boy and taking care of my baby sisters." Shiro was amazed, from what he knew of the holiday, that kid had quite the system. "I wish I still went trick-or-treating." He added a small bit of sadness crossing his face. "Let's eat!" He said perking back up. Shiro shrugged and walked over taking some of the candy. By noon they had finished the entire bag.

"I feel sick." Shiro groaned rolling onto his side.

"I feel dizzy." Lil'Ichi added giggling. How had the kid just eaten twice his body weight in candy and still managed to giggle? "I'm bored!" He shouted, uh-oh.

"C'mon Lil'Ichi, let's just take a nap." He hoped he sounded pacifying.

"No!" Lil'Ichi shouted already worked up. "Let's play let's play, let's play, LET'S PLAY!" He ran around Shiro shouting at the top of his lungs and screaming incoherently. Shiro groaned, why him?

"What the hell?" Shiro heard a blessed voice shout, he thanked every god out there.

"I WANT TO PLAY!" Lil'Ichi continued to scream.

"Get rid of it, Ichigo!" Shiro moaned.

"I hate you both." Ichigo muttered. "Me, get back to your room." Ichigo ordered.

"No, no, no, nononononononono, NOOOOOO!!!" Lil'Ichi was beginning to throw a tantrum now. Ichigo and Shiro both covered their ears shocked by the volume and pitch of the screaming child. "I WANT TO PLAY NOW!" He screamed in between breaths.

"What did you do to him?" Ichigo shouted over the screaming.

"He's the one that brought out the candy!" Shiro accused.

"You gave him CANDY?" Ichigo gaped at him. "Have you met me?"

"Just make it stop!" Shiro begged.

"I WANT TO PLAY WHACK-A-MOLE NOW!" Lil'Ichi screamed and out of nowhere produced Zangetsu, how did he do that?

"No!" Both Shiro and Ichigo shouted running from the screaming child carrying a very large very sharp sword on a sugar high. Finally after nearly three hours of running Lil'Ichi collapsed, sound asleep, both Ichigo and Shiro fell down to tired to do anything else.

"Why," Ichigo breathed, "On earth would you give him sugar?"

"Halloween, ring any bells?" Shiro said.

"Heh,heh," Ichigo smirked wickedly looking all the more like his younger self.

"IMMA KILL JOO!!!" They both jumped and looked to Lil'Ichi, he was still asleep for now...

* * *

I hope this was somewhere near as good as the first one, I don't think it was as funny but... Well whatever I'll see if I have another one in me and maybe it will be better.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! A new chapter of _Inner Child_! I hope everyone likes it! This was inspired by my Barney obsession as a child, according to my mom I would sit there for hours just watching one video over and over again. I can see where it would drive a person crazy(-er in Shiro's case). Ironically when I finally did meet Barney I was terrified.

Disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me (*cough*or Nick Simmons*cough*) ;) neither does Barney.

Enjoy!

* * *

Bored, Shiro was bored. Yeah for the first time in nearly three weeks Ichigo hadn't bothered to dump the brat on him. It had been nice for about three hours, then Shiro remembered how suckishly boring Ichigo's inner world could be. _What am I supposed to do without that little monster around?_He really couldn't believe that he was thinking that, Lil'Ichi annoyed him more than just about anything he could think of, but at least he was amusing. _I wonder where he is when he's not here?_Shiro thought, _I wonder if I could find him?_Shiro thought for a while, Lil'Ichi was always jumping in and out of those windows, maybe that was where he stayed when he wasn't here. Shiro looked into one of the windows, he couldn't see inside so, ever so carefully, he slid the window open. It flew open faster than he had expected and Shiro jumped back bracing himself for the world to explode, it didn't. He looked inside, it looked like an office hallway after dark. There were not lights on, a few plants and doors stretching into infinity. Shiro jumped down into the hallway, it was boring. Then he heard it, light happy music that sounded like it was coming from a childrens cartoon. Bingo! Shiro ran towards the sound of the music and it got clearer. He came to a door that looked plain enough on the outside but, the now annoying, music was at top volume.

_I love you!_

Poor kid, it must have been some kind of torture.

_You love me!_

Shiro reached for the door knob.

_We're a happy family,_

He turned it, Lil'Ichi would need saving.

_With a great big hug,_

He cracked the door and saw the light from the television peek through.

_And a kiss from me to you,_

Shiro opened the door all the way and saw Lil'Ichi starring at the show enthralled.

_Won't you say you love me too!_

The screen went dark and credits rolled. Shiro sighed, thank goodness that was all over. "Again!" Lil'Ichi suddenly screamed.

"Hey kid, I thought I'd do you the honor of coming to play with you." Shiro said proud of himself. Lil'Ichi turned on Shiro his expression violent.

"I want to watch it again!" He screamed viciously.

"No way, c'mon let's go play outside." Shiro said worried about what that show had done to the kid.

"AGAIN!" Lil'Ichi screeched grabbing the nearest toy and lobbing it at Shiro's head. "Again, again, again, again!" He began to chant as he threw toys at Shiro.

"Okay!" Shiro ran towards the television and found the VCR as fast as he could he pressed play.

_Hey there boys and girls!_

"Yay!" Lil'Ichi began to stare enthralled once again. For a long time Shiro sat there watching the show along with Lil'Ichi and restarting it whenever it stopped. Again and again he watched so long that Shiro couldn't even remember a time before the song.

_I love you,_

Shiro shuddered, here it was again.

_You love me,_

No, Shiro despised that song.

_We're a happy family,_

He wished desperately that Ichigo would come and help.

_With a great big hug,_

Help!

_And a kiss from me to you!_

HELP!

_Won't you say you love me too!_

"Hell no you stupid bastard!" Shiro shouted and kicked the television with all his might, it flew through the wall and for a moment Shiro was relieved. Then he felt the menacing presence behind him.

"Again!" Lil'Ichi shouted, "I wanted to watch it again!" Shiro ran through the hole created by the television as quickly as he could, Lil'Ichi wasn't far behind Zangetsu in hand. Shiro got lucky though, he spotted an open window nearby and quickly jumped through it closing it as soon as he was clear.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo's always welcome voice sounded just a little pissed.

"He-He's lost it!" Shiro shouted grabbing Ichigo, "He was watching that show over and over and over and over-"

"I get it!" Ichigo said throwing Shiro off, "So what happened?"

_Getsuga TENSHOU!_

Both Ichigo and Shiro were blasted over to the next building and standing in front of them was a very unhappy Lil'Ichi.

"What did you do!" Ichigo shouted as they both tried to scramble away.

"I couldn't take any more Ichigo! I kicked it, I had to get rid of the song!" Shiro shouted.

_Getsuga TENSHOU!_

More blasts flew their way as Ichigo and Shiro ran for their lives.

"You kicked the TV!" Ichigo screamed, "Are you insane!"

"I thought we'd already been over this several times." Shiro said.

"We've got to find that TV." Ichigo said, "Or we're both dead."

And so Ichigo and Shirosaki begin their epic search for the TV before Lil'Ichi's wrath reaches them...

* * *

And so with this one we begin _The Search for the TV _arc! I don't know how long it will last or what will happen but I hope for Shiro and Ichigo's sakes that they find that TV.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay an update, I live! A little recap of what happened last time since it's been so long. I would like to point out that this is my first story ever written on my new iMac (yes I went Mac and the only regret I have is no free games). I'm also almost in my second semester of college!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I'm slowly taking it over with my army of crazy Ichigos! MUWAHAHAHA! I also don't own Nurarihyon no Mago (shameless advertising for a good manga/anime), Final Fantasy or Weinerville (if anyone catches that).

Recap: Shiro was bored because Lil'Ichi wasn't around and went looking for his teeny-tiny source of entertainment/annoyance. He found Lil'Ichi watching a horrible show and sought to kill it so that he might save his little friend from such horrible things. He gallantly kicked the TV causing the horror through the wall only to incur the wrath of the brainwashed Lil'Ichi. Now he and Ichigo must go on an epic quest and face horrible challenges so that they may find the TV and save Lil'Ichi (and themselves) from the brainwashing effects but what trails await them on this quest?

* * *

Shiro walked calmly behind Ichigo through one of the funky worlds buildings, he had just recently learned that all these buildings seemed to house interesting things that were relevant to Ichigo's life, it was amusing. There were things from his childhood, old tests which he did surprisingly well on, memories of that Tatsuki girl kicking his ass and it was kind of fun watching Ichigo try and hide the embarrassing stuff. They had lost Lil'Ichi awhile ago and were now walking through a building that Ichigo was certain would have a television, but he kept telling Shiro to go back. "Why?" Shiro asked after a few times.

"Because you don't need to come," Ichigo snapped, "I can handle this myself."

"Well considering it is yourself that's trying to kill us-" Shiro started.

"As I recall you've done that before." Ichigo muttered.

"Hey!" Shiro said realizing something annoying, "The little brat's trying to copy me!"

"You're worried about that!" Ichigo shouted. "There's a homicidal kid after us with a giant sword and a hell of a lot of power and you're worried about the fact that he's copying you."

"You really shouldn't have let me spend so much time with him." Shiro mentioned. Ichigo smacked himself in the forehead and continued walking not wanting to participate in a useless argument any more. They continued down the hall until they reached a room glowing with a tale-tell light.

"Finally!" Ichigo said as if in prayer. He knocked on the door, though Shiro didn't understand the reasoning behind this since everything in this world was a part of Ichigo he shouldn't feel odd about just barging in. When there wasn't an answer Shiro decided to do just that and kicked the door in.

"Go away I'm busy!" I voice croaked. Shiro looked at the person inside of the room, it looked to be a slightly overweight version of Ichigo staring at a television intently so that Shiro couldn't see his face.

"That's to damn bad." Shiro said grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and yanking Overweight Ichi along with a control on his back. Shiro gaped for a second at the Ichigo sprawled out before him disgruntled and controller still in hand. He had a pimply, stark white face and coke bottle glasses covered by his unkempt orange hair.

"What's the big deal," He said indignantly, "I was in the middle of a quest." He sat up, with some difficulty, and stared at Shiro angry. This of course just made Shiro laugh uncontrollably, he looked over at the original Ichigo and then back at the overweight one.

"Shut-up!" Ichigo shouted, "Look just give us the TV and we'll leave." Ichigo told his Otaku self.

"I can't do that!" Otaku-Ichi cried, "It's monday Nurarihyon no Mago comes on!"

"To bad!" Ichigo said moving to get the TV, "We have an angry Inner Child to worry about."

"Well if you take that TV you're going to have an angry Inner Otaku to worry about." Otaku-Ichi said.

"Ooh, scary!" Shiro mocked Ichigo kicked him.

"Look I'll bring it back as soon as he gets off this creepy Barney kick." Ichigo explained. Otaku-Ichi stared for a moment and then shook his head.

"I want a trade." He demanded.

"How 'bout I trade you you're head for it!" Ichigo screamed. Shiro started to say something again but a faint rumbling from the hall caught his attention. Shiro left Ichigo to fight with his Inner Otaku about how many action figures he would trade for the TV to find the source of the noise. He poked his head out of the shattered entrance and the right back in.

"Ichigo!" Shiro said.

"Hold on a minute I'm haggling!" Ichigo said and Shiro got the feeling that somewhere Ichigo had an inner housewife looking for a bargain but there were bigger things to worry about right now.

"Ichigo," Shiro screeched this time, the rumbling was getting closer and Ichigo had no idea of the horror that awaited them, "He's here!" Ichigo and his Otaku self looked up at Shiro confused for a moment and then comprehension dawned on Ichigo and fear set in. Suddenly Ichigo was as pale as Shiro.

"Give us the TV or you're going to die before you get to see the next Final Fantasy!" Ichigo screamed.

"Psh, who cares." The Otaku tried to resist but the power of Final Fantasy compelled him, "Fine you can have the TV!" He weeped but it was to late the horror had reached them. The ceiling came crashing down around them, Shiro didn't know why it hadn't sooner, and they were covered in debris only to be picked up by a monstrous boney hand.

"I'm boney, I'm phony, leave me alone-y!" It shouted in a grating voice. Shiro covered his ears in horror as it continued to repeat the horrid song.

"What is it with kids shows and these awful songs!" Shiro screamed in pain.

"Just try and get out!" Ichigo shouted back he was struggling in the creatures other hand, his Otaku self was left on the ground to cry over the remains of his now devastated TV.

"No! The filler arc ended this week!" He cried.

"There's no escape now," A cold detached voice said, "You're both doomed. Which means I'm doomed, I always knew though." The voice sighed and from behind the creature's head a guy who looked like Ichigo appeared. There were key differences though, his hair was black and styled so it fell in his face his clothes were black as well and he held himself in a self-conscious manner.

"What the hell is this one?" Shiro asked.

"Of course you wouldn't know me." The Black-Ichigo sighed, "No one knows me."

"He's the Emo me." Ichigo groaned. "Hey!" He shouted at Emo-Ichigo, "What are you doing working with Lil'Ichi?" He questioned, it seemed the name had caught on.

"He asked me and since I'm weak and he had Zangetsu I had to listen." Emo-Ichi said, "It's always like that, no one cares what I want to do."

"We will just let us down." Shiro growled.

"No you won't." Emo-Ichi muttered, "Lil'Ichi said so. He said that you guys are mean, he said that I should just crush you so… I guess I will since I don't have anything better to do. Maybe crushing you will quiet the pain and stem the bleeding of my soul." He placed his head dramatically in his head. "I feel a poem coming on can you guys wait a minute to be crushed?"

"And you said I was crazy." Shiro murmured as Emo-Ichi pulled out a tattered black notebook and red pen.

"I write in red because it's the color of my blood and in a notebook black like my soul." He explained.

"I don't care!" Shiro shouted.

"I know," Emo-Ichi began to cry, "No one does!" He scribbled in the notebook.

"What do we do?" Shiro shouted to Ichigo but Ichigo was gone and then it dawned on Shiro. Ichigo could leave this world whenever he wanted to, "You bastard! You better get back here and help me damn it!" Shiro screamed at the sky.

"Screaming at the sky, oh why does it rain, how I wait to die a black death, at the end lies only darkness, I lay in a pool of my spilling red blood-" Emo-Ichi recited.

"Please just kill me now." Shiro said defeated, "How could you leave me here with him!" Shiro whined.

"Oh be quiet, I'll save you." A voice that Shiro didn't expect to hear in this world said. Shiro looked and saw much to his surprise a type of Ichigo he had never considered.

* * *

Who do you think it could be? What kind of Ichigo awaits us next chapter? I almost hope that no one is expecting it. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry for the long wait on the update! I really didn't mean for this to take this long, but with everything that's been going on I've had trouble thinking up ideas for Inner Child that seem funny. I hope this chapter is up to my usual standard and bores no one.

Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me (ouch) but Black Darkness Depression does.

Recap: Shiro was bored because Lil'Ichi wasn't around and went looking for his teeny-tiny source of entertainment/annoyance. He found Lil'Ichi watching a horrible show and sought to kill it so that he might save his little friend from such horrible things. He gallantly kicked the TV causing the horror through the wall only to incur the wrath of the brainwashed Lil'Ichi. Now he and Ichigo must go on an epic quest and face horrible challenges so that they may find the TV and save Lil'Ichi (and themselves) from the brainwashing effects but what trials await them on this quest?

Congratulations to, akeara4 the only person who got it completely right, and Anitoon3, Tsukora-taicho, Soomin for getting very close.

* * *

Shiro couldn't help but stare, he had never thought that Ichigo would be so… well endowed as a woman. Okay so he had never thought of Ichigo as a woman before, it was an unusual development. "What are you doing her Fem-Ichi?" Emo-Ichi asked, "You came to make fun of me too."

"I would if it wasn't boring." She said, "Just hand Shiro over and we can all go home happy."

"But then Lil'Ichi will kill me." Emo-Ichi whined, Fem-Ichi rolled her eyes.

"And I'll kill you if you don't." She snapped. From somewhere she pulled out Zangetsu only this was a different version, it was pretty.

"Fine, I guess I must deserve to die." Emo-Ichi said and started bawling.

"Oh just shut up and hand the albino bastard over!" She screeched. Shiro's eye twitched, Albino, he was not albino how dare she! He! Ichigo! Whoever!

"Shut-up you bitch I don't need your help!" Shiro shouted at her. "And where the hell did you get that sword, I thought Lil'Ichi had Zangetsu?"

"Think about it Pony Boy," She laughed, "There's a female Ichigo so logically there must be a female Zangetsu."

"That makes no sense at all!" Shiro said, "And don't call me that, dammit!"

"Quiet!" Shiro looked and saw the normal Ichigo standing next to his feminine counterpart, it was an odd but welcome sight.

"Ichigo what the hell is a bitch like that doing here?" Shiro asked. "She needs to close her shirt too!" The fact that she looked really good in Ichigo's school uniform wasn't helping Shiro concentrate on the fact that she was annoying.

"I brought her here because she's the only one who can use Fem-Zangetsu, get over it!" Ichigo shouted, he was blushing and Shiro wondered exactly what caused it.

"Boo-hoo, the little boys need saving." She teased, "C'mon Emo-Ichi, I'll protect you from Lil'Ichi if you let Shiro go."

"But I don't like girls." Emo-Ichi said flatly. There are moments on television when someone says something so shocking that they make this record scratching to a halt sound. This was one of those moments and everyone stared at Emo-Ichi and back at Ichigo.

"Sh-Shut-up, he wasn't, I mean-" Ichigo tried to explain his face the same color as a tomato.

"I don't like anyone because no one likes me." Emo-Ichi cried.

"Stupid, don't say things like that!" Ichigo shouted.

"Does that make me a lesbian?" Fem-Ichi wondered.

"Can we have this conversation about Ichigo's questionable sexuality after you've gotten me away from this thing!" Shiro felt it was time to remind them of his predicament.

"Don't forget his narcism we should discuss that too." Otaku-Ichi said as if only to remind people he was still there.

"Just blast this thing and get me out of here!" Shiro whined.

"Hold on!" Someone said, Fem-Zangetsu changed into her usual appearance a sassy looking young girl dressed in black with hair in a variety of colorful accessaries. "No one said anything about blasting things!"

"What do you mean, you're Zangetsu that's what you do!" Shiro cried.

"No, I'm Fem-Zangetsu, I do hair not blasting." She said. "There is no way I'm doing that it'll ruin my entire look and I'll probably break a nail. Handle it yourselves." She walked off in a huff. Ichigo looked at Fem-Ichi who just shrugged.

"I can't do anything about it." She said.

"I hate your life Ichigo." Shiro whined.

"Finally someone who understands me!" Emo-Ichi said, brightening from tragic to gloomy in a second.

"Ichigo save me I'm starting to understand him!" Shiro screamed, "HELP!"

"Hold on!" Ichigo snapped, he paced back and forth a couple of times and finally had an ah-ha moment. "Emo!" He shouted, "Don't you like that one band?"

"Black Darkness Depression?" Emo-Ichi said, "They're the one's who truly understand what is going on in the depths of my soul, I feel a poem coming on-"

"Yeah no time for that," Ichigo said, "What if I can get you their new CD?"

"You would do that?" Emo-Ichi looked on the verge of a smile.

"If you let Shiro go and help us find a t.v." Ichigo said. For a minute Emo-Ichigo debated, but then Fem-Ichi jumped in.

"I'll hook you up with Fem-Zangetsu." She teased. Emo-Ichi blushed, and looked around he whispered something to the Boney creature and it dropped Shiro right on top of Fem-Ichi. "I though the king rode the horse?" She said. Shiro gaped at her and Ichigo pulled him off and gave her a look of disgust.

"I think I might have an idea where we can get a t.v." Emo-Ichi said being surprisingly helpful, "But you're not going to like it."

"I'm liking myself less and less." Ichigo sighed.

"You-" Emo-Ichi started.

"NO ONE UNDERSTANDS YOU!" They all shouted and so together the five Ichi's begin the final leg of their journey in search of a t.v.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! As always I appreciate everyone who reads and reviews (both or just one).

Please check out my blog if you're interested in reading some of my original work: k-lynne. blogspot. com


	6. Chapter 6

Right now I'm working on some of my original stories, so please check them out at my fictionpress account:

http: / www . fictionpress. com/ ~kelseylb.

I've only uploaded a little because for me original stuff is so much more difficult than fanfiction, but as you'll see from my homepage I have plans.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

The various Ichigos had been walking for hours it seemed like, following Emo-Ichi's lead, when he pointed out a building. "We'll definitely find a t.v. in there, but it's not going to be easy to get." He explained in his whiny voice, "We'll probably all die."

"Of course we will." Ichigo muttered. They walked jumped into one of the windows and fell into a noisy hallway. It sounded like hundreds of people all talking about different things, and screaming, and cheering at the top of their lungs. Then there was a loud 'WOO-HOO!' They walked down the hall to a door at the end glowing from the light of t.v. and vibrating from the amount of noise. No one bothered to knock this time, instead Ichigo simply kicked the door in.

"Finally PIZZA!" The Ichigo in the room shouted. He looked like a cross between Otaku-Ichi and the normal one, and he was wearing a sports jersey. Shiro didn't really care about any of that though because there were t.v.s in the room. Yep plural, television_s_.

"Not pizza, we need one of your tvs." Ichigo demanded. The Sporty-Ichi looked at them confused, and then he looked at Fem-Ichi in a gross way.

"Maybe if that babe stays here then I'll think about it." He snickered. Fem-Ichi raised an eyebrow, and Ichigo looked like he was going to be sick.

"Told you we needed to talk about that narcissim, do you think there's a Psychotherapist Ichigo here?" Otaku-Ichi said, Shiro laughed.

"What do you know pudgey?" Sporty-Ichi said.

"A lot more than some fanboy who likes to watch guys run around in tight pants!" Otaku-Ichi shouted. Cue awkward silence.

"How about this," Fem-Ichi said stepping forward. "I'll let you touch just a little bit and we can have the t.v.?"

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"I'd settle for that cutie Fem-Zangetsu." He sighed.

"NO!" Emo-Ichi cried, completely breaking down.

"Well we do know how you like to play with swords." Otaku-Ichi said, Shiro got the idea there was some real animosity between them.

"You know what you Otaku loser!" Sporty-Ichi shouted getting in Otaku-Ichi's face.

"At least I've seen a girl naked before." He smirked. Everyone gaped at him.

"What in one of those stupid hentai things before?" Sport-Ichi sputtered.

"Nope a real one." Otaku-Ichi said. Everyone looked at Fem-Ichi.

"I lost a bet." She shrugged.

"I'll never give you one of my t.v.s now!" Sport-Ichi shouted, "Ain't no way in hell."

"I'd like to remind you all that, that's where we'll be if we don't get a t.v. soon!" Shiro pointed out.

"I wonder if they'll understand me?" Emo-Ichi said. No one paid him any attention, Otaku and Sport were staring each other down with deadly looks in their eyes.

"Anime is for girls." Sport said.

"And wrestling is just two straight guys rolling around on the floor together, innocently grabbing each other and trying to decide who tops." Otaku said.

"Shut-up!" Sport replied.

"And I thought I was dirty." Fem said.

"You'll kill me when this is over right?" Ichigo asked Shiro.

"Me too?" Emo added.

"Let's settle this with a man-to-man fight." Sport said.

"Fine, I call Showdown 45." Otaku said, everyone except Shiro and Ichigo gasped.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked.

"The most dangerous Showdown in the world, I can't believe Otaku actually suggested it." Fem said, "He's got some serious balls, this is going to be epic."

"Oh great." Both Shiro and Ichi sighed.

"Go Otaku!" Emo said, and had somehow produced pink Otaku buttons, hats, flags, and a giant foam finger.

* * *

I know this chapter was way, way shorter than the others, but I promise that the next one will be longer, containing the entire Showdown 45. What exactly Showdown 45 is well, you'll just have to read and find out.

As always reviews are appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

I apologize for the long delay between chapters, but a lot was going on in my life. I have since then had a great deal of time to rest and write, so here it is the seventh chapter of Inner Child! Please enjoy!

I would like to add that, as always, this chapter was written to the most wonderous music by the fantabulous band MUCC, listen to them.

Disclaimer: Bleach be not mine.

* * *

All the Ichi's had ended up on the roof of Sport's building, with Sport and Otaku standing opposite one another, like two gunslingers, across a helipad.

Why was there a helipad?

Shiro and Ichigo still didn't know what Showdown 45 was, but they were both pretty sure it was going to be epic because that's what the others kept telling them.

Or was it what he was telling himself?

Maybe it should be themselves, since FemIchi was there? That was still weird.

"Time to do it, bitch." Sport said.

"We'll know who the real bitch is by the end of this, bitch." Otaku said.

"Okay now that we're done with the 'smack talk'" FemIchi said, she was playing referee, "Let's get down to the challenge, and remember keep it- oh never mind." The air grew still and quiet, somewhere Shiro thought he heard that music from old westerns. He stared in anticipation of the blood loss and carnage that was about to occur. Surely this Showdown 45 would be something to put in the history books!

Did stuff that went on in your head go in the history books?

Whatever, it didn't matter because here they were about to have a challenge of epic proportions that would push competitors to their limits, and boggle the minds of mere mortals. This was where a battle so epic a helipad had to mysteriously appear was going to take place. Shiro was amazed they weren't in a circle of fire during a thunderstorm, it was just going to be that epic. Even the fatty Otaku, and the slob Sport looked slightly more impressive in the light of this epic challenge they were going to undertake.

No one moved, everything was silent as FemIchi flipped the coin, and Sport called it. "Heads."

"Tails," She said, "Looks like Otaku will be going first."

"Go OTAKU!" Emo said throwing his foam finger, with a flag now attached to the end, into the air and waving it around. He looked like he was about to pee himself from excitement, Shiro wondered if he already had, you couldn't see anything with all that black and the pink buttons were really distracting.

"Begin!" FemIchi shouted.

"Can't touch this!" Otaku shouted and started doing the MC Hammer dance. Shiro thought this must be meant to psyche Sport out before the real fight, make it seem like he was up against a dancing fool.

"Yeah, well you're about to see the Thriller of your life!" Sport cried pointing dramatically at Otaku- who had thankfully stopped dancing- and started preforming Michael Jackson's Thriller. Shiro could only stare in awe of the complete and totally epic stupidity of it all. This must just be a prequel to the real challenge.

"Uh-oh, Sport's doing pretty good." FemIchi said.

"What are you talking about!" Ichigo shouted, "They're dancing, badly."

"This is Showdown 45 what did you think it would be?" She asked.

"I was kind of hoping for a rap battle." Ichigo admitted, "That would have been slightly more funny. This is just sad." They all watched the two in their epic dance off, that took them through the rivers and oceans, up mountains and to the heavens. Finally things had come to a close and the winner was to be decided with one final move.

"Here we go bitch." Sport said, out of breath.

"Says the guy who likes to watch other guys beating each other." Otaku said, not the least bit tired.

"OOOH SNAP!" Emo shouted.

Then Otaku did it, _it_, the forbidden move. Even Shiro, who thought this whole thing was completely stupid and pointless. Why didn't they just gang up on Sport, and take his tv? Of course on top of that thought Shiro was in a bit of an identity crisis so he wasn't all that concerned with voicing his opinions.

"OOOOOH!" Everyone shouted.

"Looks like Otaku is the winner!" FemIchi said, she handed Otaku a shiny trophy that had seemingly materialized out of thin air, and Emo went crazy screaming and eventually passing out. FemIchi gave Otaku a kiss.

"EEEEEWW!" Everyone shouted. Ichigo particularly gagged.

"Well at least you love yourself." Shiro said.

"I don't." Emo had to add.

"Shut-up." Shiro snapped, "Okay listen you fatty, are you gonna give us the stupid tv or are we gonna have to take it?" Shiro shouted at Sport.

"You can have the stupid tv, just go away." Sport looked on the verge of tears. Shiro couldn't believe that something that had been built up to with so much suspense was that lame. He had at least expected some better moves, and could only blame laziness on the part of the designer of such a lame challenge as he looked beyond the fourth wall.

Now he was having a bit of an existential crisis.

Oh well, what did it matter they had a tv to deliver and a crazed child to finally calm. Shiro and the others unplugged the tv with great satisfaction and started off to find Lil'Ichi.

They walked for miles, in search of something that would indicate Lil'Ichi's whereabouts. Finally there it was, a really huge chasm of destruction like five feet from Sport's place, how had they not noticed that? The Ichigos followed the destruction until they came upon an ominous castle, they were certain that Lil'Ichi must be in there. "Are you all ready?" Ichigo asked taking a deep breath.

"Let's get this over with before it gets any more ridiculous." Shiro sighed. They climbed the step up to the front gate of the castle, where two rock'em sock'em robots awaited them.

"You must defeat us before you can pass." They intoned.

"_Fight!_" Mortal Kombat music began to play as FemIchi and FemZan took on the red robot while Shiro beat the blue one with Emo.

"The pain in my face is the pain of my soul!" He shouted with each swing, Shiro didn't think it was a very noble thing for his sword to say. Ichigo was too busy holding the tv to facepalm at the whole event. They defeated the stupid robots and made their way into the grand hall of the castle. The whole thing lit up and they were greeted by two long lines of ButlerIchi's and MaidIchi's, it was really weird.

"Welcome home Master." They all chimed.

"Thank you my loyal servants." Shiro heard someone say spookily behind him. He turned to see Emo with a dark- well darker- look on his face.

"What's going on here you twit?" Shiro accused.

"MUWAHAHAHAHA!" Emo laughed throwing his arms out dramatically, it was a pretty decent laugh all things considered, "Do you fools really believe that I could be controlled by the likes of that little brat?" A cage dropped from the ceiling holding Lil'Ichi

"Shiro, Big Me help!" He cried looking really pitiful, which pissed Shiro off.

"Let him go!" Ichigo shouted.

"Or what?" Emo produced Zangetsu, "You bastards have been pushing me around long enough, none of you understand me!" He screamed. "So all of you are going to die, until finally I can die." He sighed. "It will be so beautiful."

"What are you talking about?" FemIchi said, "If you want to die so badly just kill yourself!"

"You don't think I've already tried that you brainless slut!" He shouted, there were gasps, and FemIchi's face went red with rage. "I can't die until all of me is dead."

"I don't get it." Ichigo and Shiro admitted.

"Morons, it's a basic concept of people with multiple entities living inside them," Otaku sighed, "If you die they die, and of course since Emo wants to die, well that's it for us."

"Like hell it is!" Ichigo shouted.

"You'll never escape my servants!" Emo said. The servants attacked right on cue, driving the group to a corner. "Just capture them, I want the pleasure of my own deaths." He walked up the stairs Lil'Ichi's cage went back up as well.

"Shiro, Big Me!" He screamed, "Help!"

How did I not see this coming? Shiro thought.

* * *

Now that was a twist! Didn't see that comin' either did ya'? Muwahaha! How will Shiro and the others make it out of this predicament? Does Emo realize that if he has to kill every incarnation of Ichigo that includes his servants? What will happen to the tv? When will the next chapter be out?

All mysteries that will be answered with time.

I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry, once again, for the long delay between updates. I really planned on getting this up sooner. Okay well very little of this is planned, but I don't like it when other authors wait so long to update, so I don't want to do it.

I know this chapter's really short, but I wasn't really into it, so I ended it that way the next chapter will be better. Right now I'm all over my original story _The Academy of Super Evil_ which you can read at: evilacademy .wordpress .com. Please don't resent it for making the updates between this longer.

Recap: After finally getting the t.v. from Sport through an epic dance off; Shiro, Ichigo, Lil'Ichi, FemIchi, and Otaku were captured by Emo. Now they're trapped in Emo's Evil Citadel of Doom where they await their mutual demise. Who will save them? What about the t.v.?

* * *

This was stupid.

Shiro was in a cage in between to Lil'Ichi, and Ichigo. Fem and Otaku were on either side of them, Lil'Ichi was crying for Fem to 'hold' him. Below them Emo was reciting what he claimed was poetry, and Shiro got the feeling that he was trying to make them all commit simultaneous suicide.

"Darkness,

Shadows,

The glimmering Sapphire.

Oh, woe!

Pain, intended for love.

Despair, is all I have.

And thus, I die.

My black wings,

Spread.

Over a midnight,

In Hell."

Shiro wanted to stab his ears, he needed to get rid of that annoying, whining, voice. And that awful poetry. "Will you just shut up and kill yourself already?" Shiro shouted. Emo looked like he had just remembered they were there. He glared at Shiro, and flew up to his cage. His expression softened, in the most creepy way possible.

"Oh beautiful White," He stroked Shiro's face,

"Incandescent Snow,

What of my Black

Scarred soul?

Savior?

Destroyer?

What will you be?

Oh graceful Snow."

Shiro gagged. "Please just kill me already."

"All in good time," Emo said, "I said I want to enjoy this, my death is to be beautiful. We have one more to gather regardless."

"One more?" Fem asked. "Sport!" She gasped.

"Yes," Emo frowned, "And he is proving most troublesome."

"From poetry to cheesy villain speak," Otaku wheezed, "Doesn't this guy have anything original about him?"

"Says the creature who won't leave his room until it is provoked!" Emo hissed.

"Attempting to distance yourself from your victims by treating them like objects," Otaku sighed, "Typical."

"You die first." Emo said.

"I want to die first!" Shiro shouted.

"Are you stupid?" Ichigo said.

"I want to go home!" Lil'Ichi cried, "I don't want to die! FemIchi, use FemZan to get us out of here!"

"She's gone." Fem said, "After the Robots she went off somewhere else."

Meanwhile…

Sport was running from Maid, and Butler Ichi's. He didn't know what was going on, but he had a feeling he was the only one who could stop it. Of course that was right, he was the most awesome, manly, man in the entire world. How could he not be the one to stop it?

"Sport!" Some one- who sounded very much like a beautiful girl, which he liked, girls y'know- shouted. "Up here!" He looked and saw FemZangetsu poking out of one of the windows.

"Hey there sweet thang." He said as he dropped into the building. She slammed the window shut, and the army of servants pounded on the glass.

"I could go into a lot of detail about how being attracted to me makes you attracted to every other of our incarnations, in turn making you as gay as Otaku says you are." She said.

"That hurts." He pouted. "What's going on, who are these guys?"

"And girls." She added, "They're mindless creatures created by Emo. He wants to commit suicide, but he has to kill us all to do it."

"What?" Sport shouted, "He's such a freak!"

"I know, and he's captured everyone else." FemZan said, "We have to save them!"

"Alright, where are they?" Sport asked.

"You know that evil citadel that appeared near your place a couple months back?" She asked.

"Oh right, I had forgotten about that." Sport said, "I wondered who was building it."

"Yeah, well they're there." She said.

"Okay, you turn into a sword and let me use you to bust them out." Sport instructed.

"Yeeaah, what I meant by 'we' was really 'you' because there ain't no way I'm going in there." She said. "Emo's crazy."

"I noticed." Sport said. "FZ, if you don't do this, and FI dies, who's going to put pretty things in your hair where you can't reach? Who's going to tell you how your outfit looks? You know it's not going to be me."

"One: I'm the hairstylist. Two: I wear the same thing all the time, we're non-corporeal beings. Changing clothes is meaningless to us." She said, "But I get what you're saying, she's the only other girl here, and we all need to stick together."

"Right that's what I was getting at!" Sport said glad she had come to that conclusion on her own, there was no way he could have thought of something that smart.

Back at the Citadel of Doom…

The television sat there in the empty entrance hall, alone and dark.

So alone.

* * *

Poor T.V. I didn't mean to leave you alone! Don't worry Lil'Ichi will love you much better than Sport every did.

Does Sport even have a plan to save them?

Probably not.

Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Once again, I apologize for taking such a long time. Please don't hate me. I love you all.

I want to let everyone know that I will be ending _Inner Child_ within the next few chapters, as I haven't planned any of this I don't know if that will be the next chapter after this or if it will be in two or even three more chapters, but it will be soon.

Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me, as evidence I present the fact that- until just now- I had completely forgotten to include Zangetsu at all in Ichigo's inner world, which is kind of a big deal.

Recap: Everyone was in cages at Emo's Citadel of Doom, awaiting their doom. Emo recited some bad poetry. Sport was the only one not captured, and he got rescued by FemZangetsu. They came up with what could be loosely defined as a plan to break into the citadel and rescue everyone. The T.V. was alone, and dark. So alone.

* * *

Emo paced back and forth along the plush black carpet under his feet, crying and moaning as he went.

"Ninety-nine bags of candy on the wall, ninety-nine candy bags!" Lil'Ichi sung.

"Take one down." Shiro followed. They had been singing these songs in an attempt to drown out Emo.

He really hoped that Sport and FemZangetsu were coming to rescue them, because he was getting sick of the sound of their singing now, and Shiro didn't know how much longer he would make it.

"Will you all SHUT UP!" Emo whined. He started to cry, heavy sobs that shook his entire body. "I can't believe you would sing those awful songs, when I'm trying to read you my poetry!"

"Your poetry's why we're singing these songs." Ichigo snapped.

"This kind of treatment is why I want to kill all myselves you know." Emo pointed out in a moment of clarity, then went back to his dramatic wailing.

He step in front of an ornate stained glass window, depicting him hanging from a gallows erected in an old willow tree.

Just then a blast shattered the window, showering a rainbow of shards onto Emo. He looked up, as Sport came flying through the opening wielding FemZangetsu and screaming something about 'Goal!'

Sport landed on the floor. "And he sticks the dismount." He turned to Emo who was looking at the glass around him in confusion. "I'm here to defeat you and take everyone back."

"You watch gymnastics?" Otaku scoffed.

"Finally, could you have been any slower?" FemIchi snapped.

"It was his fault, he just had to get the cape from Otaku's room." FemZan said. Now that everyone looked carefully Sport was wearing a cape.

"Hey! That's limited edition!" Otaku screamed.

"How do you plan on defeating me?" Emo said, in his most sinister voice, it was pretty good all things considered.

Sport stood there looking stupid for a while, Emo cackled.

"You didn't come with a plan to defeat me, and now I have all the components that I need for my execution!" Emo was into full blown evil laugh mode now.

He turned on them all.

"Ichigo, do something!" Shiro and Lil'Ichi both said, but when they turned to Ichigo's cage he was gone.

"That-" Shiro started.

"Not in front of the children." The others all screamed.

"Poop head," He amended, "Left us!"

"But now it means that Emo can't kill us." FemIchi pointed out.

Down below Sport was being escorted to a cage, but FemZan had been tied onto a throne with chains.

"What is this crap?" She shouted.

"A beautiful throne for my queen of darkness." Emo sighed touching her cheek, FemZan did her best to bite him. Emo ran off crying, but quickly recovered. He still hadn't noticed Ichigo wasn't in his cage, or he didn't care. "It's stabby time!" He sung with glee.

"I don't want stabby time!" Lil'Ichi cried. "Shiro protect me!" He tried to reach through the bars, and Shiro's heart broke- he didn't know he had one of those, wait was it his or Ichigo's? Could Ichigo's heart break if he didn't know what was going on? No, no focus. Shiro told himself.

Emo sent his servants at them each with a shoddy impersonation of Zangetsu, who was oddly no where to be found now that Shiro thought about it. He hadn't seen Zangetsu since this whole mess started.

There was a rumbling below.

Back in the real world…

Ichigo woke up in class, the teacher was thumping him on the head with a ruler. He shot up confused.

"Kurosaki you've been asleep for the past hour." She said.

"I'm back in class?" He looked around stupidly.

"Yes, and you should be learning, but as punishment go stand in the hall." She ordered. Ichigo wasn't paying attention though.

"I have to go back to sleep!" He shouted and jumped out of the window.

"What?" The teacher screamed after him, "Get back here Kurosaki, well fine whatever if you're that tired go home and go to bed!"

Ichigo ran all the way home, but he kept getting these stabbing pains all over his body. He wondered if it was because Emo was stabbing his other selves in his inner world. He hoped not.

Ichigo tripped then, it felt like his whole body was shaking. He couldn't move, or even see straight. It felt like an earthquake, but everyone walking around him just seemed perplexed.

What is going on in there? Ichigo thought trying to drag himself along the sidewalk without causing too much trouble

* * *

Well, well?

Once again I don't think it's as funny as previous chapters, but I tried! I was actually going to go for a more serious tone progressively, but I enjoy writing lighter stuff from time to time.

So what do you think's going to happen? What is the cause of that mysterious rumbling? Will Ichigo get his nap to save his world? Does Shiro have a heart?

The answer to these profound and existential questions in the next chapter!

Sorry.


End file.
